Did I Stutter?
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and eight: After talking back to Will about doing Britney, he's sent to the principal's office.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

**TV Titles Cycle **- So this is Cycle 20! I wanted to do something special, so here we are! Some of you may remember a while back me asking for episode titles from tv shows. I've always found that a lot of shows have great episode titles, so this is how this cycle came to be. Each story will be inspired and titled after an episode from a different show. The influence of the episode may vary from story to story, not seeking to rely completely on it ;) You'll see...  
**Today's Show/Title:** "The Office" - _Did I Stutter?_

* * *

**"Did I Stutter?"  
Kurt (+ Mercedes, Will) **

He stomped out of the Glee room, toward Principal Figgins' office as he'd been instructed to. He knew what he'd done, but he stood by it. They'd want to make him apologize, say he'd been wrong, but he didn't see that happening… Whether they agreed or not, it did need saying. If he kept it in and just took it, then what did it say? So he'd sit there and let them talk at him… Maybe eventually Schuester would wake up and realize what he'd been trying to tell him.

He arrived and, with a point of the secretary's finger, he was made to sit and wait. He straightened the skirt as he did so, sitting up with his hands crossed in his lap as he awaited his punishment with dignity.

"Kurt?" He looked to the left when he recognized the voice. Mercedes stood there, looking at him before moving to sit next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he insisted, turning to his quiet front of strength. "He's coming, then?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, pausing. "I think you upset him," she spoke, careful.

"Well I'm not going to pretend I didn't feel what I felt," he insisted.

"I know," she promised, and it got a small smile out of him, relaxed him. "Think he'll ever come around to it?" she asked, and he knew she was referring to his campaigning for New Directions to do a Britney Spears song. He chuckled.

"At this point I highly doubt it. But then it doesn't really surprise me anymore. Schuester at ninety-five percent is set in his ways, with a five percent window for the occasional curve ball… Britney Spears isn't a curve ball…" he sighed, well aware of the undeniable truth he'd just given.

"Well if we can't do it with Glee Club, we could still do one, just the two of us," she tempted him with a smile. He looked at her, interested and slightly less riled up.

"Which one could we share? Unless we do a mash-up…" his mind trailed off, smirking.

"I'll leave it for you to decide," she further gifted him. "Costumes, too." He looked at her, grasping her hand, thankful and just on the verge of giddy.

"Thanks," he nodded, and she nodded back. Just then he spotted Mr. Schuester coming. "You should go; time for me to face the non-music." She squeezed his hand before getting up.

"Text me after?" He nodded and she left, crossing Will on the way. Kurt made to stand then, but the teacher indicated for him to sit back down, so he did. Will took the seat next to him. For a beat they were silent.

"I'm not going to take it back," was the first thing Kurt said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. The one thing you can be certain of is that I'll respect your opinion. I'm not here to take that away from you." Again, there was a pause.

"Thank you," Kurt maintained his tone and posture.

"But there are limits," Will continued. "And back there in Glee Club, you crossed one. Maybe even two or three." Kurt didn't reply. "I go in there, and I extend my respect to you guys; the least I expect is that you all do the same."

"You were in Glee Club too, if I may ask, were there ever artists you wanted to honor but were denied the privilege?" Kurt finally looked at him. Now Will was the one who didn't reply. "Or did you never take the chance to speak up about it?"

"Kurt…" he warned.

"Do you know how many times I go in there, with ideas to share? Do you know how many of those were actually considered instead of just being ignored? I love Glee Club, but sometimes it's like it doesn't love me the same. And it keeps happening. If you say you respect us, maybe you should stop and think just what it is you're respecting and whether your 'limits' are a little too close to the vest… and you have a lot of those, by the way," he nodded to his clothes before looking back ahead. He heard Schuester sigh.

"I'm going to leave you with a warning this time," he told Kurt. "Try putting yourself in my place, though. There are a lot of people out there who are just waiting for us to take one bad step so they can take the club away from us, the club you care so much about. And every day I am doing all I can to make sure that never happens. You've been with us since the beginning, you know all this, and yet…" He let it go there, but he knew Kurt had heard him. "You can go now, no need to see Figgins, right?"

"I guess…" Kurt continued. "What happens when I still have an opinion though? I get marched right back here?" Will didn't answer, so Kurt headed out. Maybe later he'd regret some of it, but he had finally gotten to let out some things he'd been holding in, and that felt too good; he wasn't going to regret it.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
